


The Infinite Void

by sphekso



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Depressing as hell, Don't blame me for the feels, I don't know why I wrote this, IN SPACE!, International Space Station, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Outer Space, Romance, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal, alone in orbit and out of reach of the FBI, share their final words aboard the International Space Station before entering the vacuum of space together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinite Void

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write Murder Husbands in space for a couple people, and then I don't even know how but... this is what I produced. BRB, crying myself to sleep. This is also a very loose sequel of sorts to one of my previous stories, To the Stars. That one's explicit though, and this one isn't. There's no information you need to know from To the Stars if you don't want to read an explicit fic. Anyway, bon appetit and please don't hate me. Also: TW for suicide.

Have you ever seen someone bleed in zero gravity? Seen their throat slit, seen their heart pump out little spurts of floating crimson? Seen the droplets bounce off each other as more and more push out of the carotid? Of course you haven’t. But Hannibal Lecter has, and so has Will Graham. So, too, has the unfortunate cosmonaut who’d had his throat cut in the first place. He’d turned his head to look, spreading globs of blood in an arc as he did so, but it wasn’t long before he slipped away completely.

“Look,” Hannibal said, brushing his hand through a streak of blood. It scattered and resisted his hand, not staining it in the least.

“It’s beautiful.” Will kicked off a wall to float over to him. They collided and tumbled through the corridor, entwined in each other’s arms, lips pressed together. They spun through the gout of blood, parting it to make a path all their own.

“We’re alone now,” Hannibal said. “Alone in the vacuum of space. This is God’s country, Will, and we have it all to ourselves.”

Will sighed against Hannibal’s cheek. “We’re the only humans in orbit now, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Hannibal replied. “Perfectly alone.”

“Margot Verger is on her way,” Will said.

Hannibal raised a finger to Will’s lips. “Shh. Don’t think about that now. What will come will come, but what we are now is what truly matters.”

The cosmonaut’s corpse drifted closer to them. Will pushed it away. It flew down the hall, still trailing residual globes of blood. “The Russians will miss them soon,” Will said.

“What can they do? Send another rocket? It would take weeks to prepare, and we’ll be long gone by then, my dear one.”

“Long gone,” Will said slowly, tasting the words. “There’s no turning back.”

Hannibal moved his finger down Will’s lips, parting them, trailing down to his chin. He tipped it up. “No turning back,” he said, and dropped his head to kiss his neck.

“Will it be painful?” Will asked.

“We’ll numb rapidly,” Hannibal replied. “Whether we’ll die from the cold or the asphyxia, I cannot say.”

“But we’ll be together?”

“Of course.” Hannibal brought his mouth back to Will’s to nip at his bottom lip. “Always together.”

“Are we doing it soon?” Will asked, eyes closed as Hannibal kissed his cheek.

“I thought we’d wait for Margot,” Hannibal replied.

“To kill her,” Will said. It wasn’t a question. He pushed his hand up Hannibal’s back to touch his hair, flying away from his head from the lack of gravity. He stroked it lovingly.

“I once made a promise to Alana. That promise is no longer possible to fulfill, but it seems I have an alternative before I face what lies beyond.”

“Before _we_ face what lies beyond,” Will corrected. He pushed away from Hannibal’s body but kept their hands linked. Their twin silver rings shone in the artificial light of the space station. “I’ll go with you, whatever you need. I love you so much, Hannibal. I can’t imagine anyone I’d rather end things with.”

Hannibal looked pained. “If you hadn’t met me, you wouldn’t be ending things at all.”

“If I hadn’t met you, my life would never have had meaning. You gave that to me.”

“We’re each other’s reason to live,” Hannibal said. “And now each other’s reason to die.” His gaze turned even more serious. “ _And ecstasy through all our being leaps—Death bows his head and weeps._ ”

“A poem?”

“Apt, don’t you think?” Hannibal pulled Will against him once more. “Let us float as one.”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do,” Will said. “And when Margot arrives?”

“We’ll see what there is to see,” Hannibal replied. “For now, let us hold each other and remember all the times we’ve held each other before.”

“Before Death bows his head and weeps?”

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead after a drop of blood had bounced away from it. “We’ll die perfectly alone, perfectly together. No cell can hold us here.”

Will pressed his chin above Hannibal’s shoulder and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Smaller, clearer drops of liquid joined the blood in its dance around the corridor. “Let’s do it now,” Will said, tears drifting away with every blink of his eyes.

“But Margot…”

“Forget her,” Will choked out. “I want this. I want _you_. I want us to enter infinity.”

Hannibal nodded. “The endless void,” he said. “For us and us alone.”

“Then you’ll do it? You’ll do it for me?”

“I would do anything for you, dear Will. Come.” Hannibal kicked the wall and set them drifting down the hall. “We’re not far.”

“I know,” Will said.

“Are you sure you’re prepared?”

“I am.”

“Very well,” Hannibal said. “And so it ends. May God have mercy.”

\---------------- 

They fused frozen together in a lover’s embrace as they hurtled through deepest black, destined to crash to Earth in flames, just as their passion had burned in life.


End file.
